gagharvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean
The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean is the Playstation Portable remake of the PC role-playing game The Legend of Heroes V: A Cagesong of the Ocean developed by Nihon Falcom Corporation. It was originally released in 1999 for Microsoft Windows. While the remake was released in the United States in 2006 as the final title of the Gagharv Trilogy, chronologically it is the second, taking place seven years after A Tale of Vermillion, in Gagharv Year 943. Introduction Long forgotten... ....are the days before the land was cloven by Gagharv... When the three worlds existed as one... The crack in the earth is the scar of our sins... How long have we been living in guilt...? Hundreds of years ago... It is said the "Water Tribe" lived by the sea before disappearing without a trace. Legends say that they used melodies to convert sound into energy, building a civilization that thrived beyond our wildest dreams. Perfect, pure, all-powerful melodies... However, the tales told little more, so they were but one among many myths of the distant past... But then, a rumor began spreading among those in the musical trade that one great musician had revived the ancient melodies. The musician's name was Leone Friedrich Richter. He was known across the world as a celebrated performer and a young musical prodigy. However, even fifty years later, the truth of the rumor was never determined, and for most it was but a distant memory... In those days, there were many troubadours. Most of them were cheerful and erudite, seeking a greater duty beyond simple musical comforts. Their travels often took them throughout the world. This is the story of a troupe of such troubadours. Gameplay world map, etc, etc World Song of the Ocean takes place in Weltluna, - give the English version counterparts, i.e. Ryutom Island, etc Battle System The games in the trilogy use the traditional turn-based battle system for old-school RPGs. more Finishing Moves here Ensemble here Pet System here Story SPOILERS!! Overture: Travelers' Prelude -Gagharv 943, Racos Palma- Forte is practicing his trumpet. Forte and McBain argue about who's the "amateur" and the "poorest of the poor". Forte - playing the trumpet, McBain - fishing. Jan just watches on. Una comes along. More quarreling. "I guess good friends fight more often." Jan is obviously bored (yawns) by their quarreling. Una eventually leaves. Kail (NPC) delivers a package and a letter to Grandpa Mac, from Shao the accordion player from the old days. Forte tries to peek, calls Shao weird. Mac leaves. Forte resumes practice. -lighthouse; Shao's Letter: Maestro Dearest- Long time no see, Maestro! Be merry and dance! I'm writing to you about the book you always used to talk about. Look at the book, as they say... Believe or not, someone I met on my travels had it, and what's more, he gave it to me! I never thought it really existed! Surprise, surprise! Anyway, I'm sending it to you on the double. It's been ten years already, since you retired. This book might give you the traveler's itch... We're planning to go on a tour of Greysul soon. We might just see each other if we're lucky. Cheers, Shao Mac opens the book. It reads "Water Melody" on the cover. "Impressive..." -book: Water Melody- It is said that the lost ancient people of the "Water Tribe" used a variety of powers by playing musical melodies. According to records on the tribe, they used 24 basic phrases associated with different powers. Each phrase had a theme; they were... Target, Technique, Perseverance, Force, March, Hermit, Mirror, Life, Love, Purification, Fire, Light, Earth, Water... ... Wind, Darkness, Spirit, Lullaby, Bind, Mind's Eye, Quagmire, Time, Confusion and Birth. These phrases exert a great effect individually; however, the "Lost Melody", which was created by mixing all those elements, was said to be powerful enough to save the world from destruction. This legend interested me very much. Music is, by its nature, very mysterious. Any emotions, such as joy, anger and sadness can be conveyed to the audience. If the ancient tribe knew the effects of the melodies and were manipulating them at will, this is not just a fable. This made me want to hear the "Lost Melody". I completed a piece using all 24 phrases, based on the few clues remaining today. I named this reconstructed piece the "Water Melody". However, I was concerned that it might be used for wrong purposes. That is why I engraved each phrase on individual stones and named the 24 stones "Resonance Stones". I decided to either entrust them to people I trust, or hide them in dark caves and obscure places all over the world. I created a single "Magic Map", which the Resonance Stones would react to. I hope it never falls into the wrong hands. -Leone Friedrich Richter -cut to Una and Grandma Shela (NPC)- Una confides her feelings for Forte. "I'm kinda...erm...fond of Forte." Shela tells her she knows, and, "So you want to shift him from 'boy friend' to 'boyfriend', right?" Botte (NPC) arrives and tells everyone to get to work. He is joined by Kell (NPC). (How the factory works: "We collect red ink from shellfish around here. We process it to get dyestuff like this, and that's how we make our living in Racos Palma.") -night, Forte's house- Mac is happy and excited. Forte is suspicious. He mentions (in his thoughts) that he's sent off his application for the Pinzel recital, but that he's confused if he should play the trumpet or the kithara, as he is "not really confident" with either. They argue, and sleep. SEVERAL DAYS LATER Forte plays Sleepy Tad. Same spot. Mac asks about Forte's application to the recital and about what instrument he'll be playing. Forte says he's not sure yet. Mac tells him to go with the kithara. "That's my hunch as a veteran musician. Some musicians are better suited to a certain instrument, by birth. You will be a better player if you play the kithara instead of the trumpet." Mac goes off to practice at the lighthouse. Forte wonders if he's also applying for the recital. Shela checks up on Forte's trumpet-ing (lol). Forte says Mac has "sound judgment" about his playing of the kithara. -at Forte's house- His mom is looking for Mac. He tells her he's at the lighthouse. She's worried and calls for his dad. (They're just called "Forte's Mother" and "Forte's Father", by the way. And she's very concerned - could she be Mac's daughter?) The parents come to a conclusion that Mac is going on a trip. The dad says he's been acting weird lately, and asks Forte to talk to Mac casually and find out about it. -lighthouse- Jan is waiting outside. Monsters show up. Jan helps Forte fight. At the top, Mac is playing his harp. Forte is stunned. He then asks if he's planning to go on a trip or entering the recital. Mac says he wouldn't participate in an amateurs' recital, and corners Forte, asking him if his dad asked him to find out. "My mom, too. Both of them are very worried." Mac says it's nothing to worry about because "When I go on a trip, no one can stop me." He gets annoyed with Forte's questions and tells him to go away since he's interrupting his practice and help Shela and Una instead. MISCELLANEOUS INFO - Mac quit being a troubadour 10 years ago. He played the hand harp. His wife passed away five years ago. Forte is said to be his "only reason for living" according to NPC Botte. - Forte lives in wrecked ship that got stranded on the rocky stretch. - Forte admits that the lighthouse, being pretty dark and with doors that open, makes him a little nervous, but "it's not because I'm scared or anything". OTHER NPCS - Rusil - Regul (Forte suggests to him using petals of flowers to make more dye colors.) - Grandpa Riddo (asks Forte if he's thinking about succeeding Mac and becoming a troubadour; Forte says he doesn't know yet; he likes to perform, but hasn't decided) - Grandma Ora - Una's Father - Una's Mother (Forte makes a comment that because she calls him "Forte", Una calls him that too. But it doesn't really make sense.) Chapter 1: Bandits' Capriccio HERE Chapter 2: Pirates' March HERE